<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Беседа со Снейпом by AnastasiaSSnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223440">Беседа со Снейпом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaSSnape/pseuds/AnastasiaSSnape'>AnastasiaSSnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Dom/sub, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaSSnape/pseuds/AnastasiaSSnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фанфика Oracle Obscured “SnapeChat”.<br/>Снейп работает в месте, представляющие услуги секса по телефону. Однажды Гермиона позвонила ему…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snager</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Беседа со Снейпом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647146">SnapeChat</a> by Oracle Obscured.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647161">SnapeChat</a> by Oracle Obscured.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647170">SnapeChat</a> by Oracle Obscured.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора:<br/>Этот сюжет был предложен одним из фанов пейринга ГГ/СС на странице автора в фейсбуке. Автор воспользовался идеей, чтобы попробовать себя в написании истории, построенной исключительно на диалоге. </p><p>Предупреждение от автора: история содержит сексуальные описания (включая легкое доминирование и порку). Если вы таким не интересуетесь, то лучше не читайте.</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Вы находитесь на горячей линии «Чего хочет ведьма». Вы имеете у нас учетную запись или вы звоните нам в первый раз?</p><p>- Я… У меня есть с вами учетная запись.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, назовите ваш пин-код.</p><p>- Ах… 7631?</p><p>- Семь. Шесть. Три. Один. Да, такой существует. С возвращением, мисс Лавгуд. Может быть у вас есть какой-нибудь конкретный оператор, с которым бы вы хотели поговорить сегодня вечером?</p><p>- Хм… Мистер… О, Боже… Мистер Дисциплина?</p><p>- Да, у нас есть такой. Вероятнее всего, он свободен. Я вас соединю, подождите, пожалуйста.</p><p>-…</p><p>- Мистер Дисциплина на связи. Скажи, ты была плохой девочкой?</p><p>- Ах… ммм… я не уверена в этом?</p><p>- Хм… это странно. Ты говоришь не так, как 7631. Может быть произошел сбой и меня не так проинформировали?</p><p>- Этот аккаунт принадлежит моей подруги. Она разрешила мне использовать его.</p><p>- Теперь понятно. Должно быть вы очень хорошие подруги?</p><p>- Весьма хорошие. Она знает, что я не могу рисковать, что кто-то может узнать, что я делаю.</p><p>- Если вы хотите обеспечить себе анонимность, для этого ведь можно создать учетную запись под псевдонимом. Не так ли?</p><p>- Да, однако этот аккаунт должен быть связан с хранилищем банка Гринготтс. И если кто-то проследит за мной, то это может разрушить всю мое карьеру.</p><p>- Мм… Должно быть, вы очень важная, влиятельная и успешная женщина. И вы должны нуждаться в некотором перерыве от всего этого давления.</p><p>- Именно по этой причине я позвонила вам.</p><p>- А твоя подруга сказала, что будет тебя ожидать?</p><p>- Вообще-то нет. Она просто сказала, что я должна попросить вас.</p><p>- Это действительно так? Я специализируюсь на таких фантазиях, которые включают в себя дисциплину и доминантное поведение. Почему она решила отправить тебя ко мне? Ты нуждаешься в такой коррекции?</p><p>- Я… Не то, чтобы так… Я имею ввиду, что… Простите. Я не хочу показаться грубой, но вы говорите так, что мне кажется это знакомым, того, кого я знаю. Это сбивает с толку.</p><p>- Я говорю так, что тебе кажется это знакомым? Интересно.</p><p>- Если честно, то это жутковато. У меня даже мурашки появились. На долю секунды, когда вы заговорили, я подумала, что вы и есть он — но я поняла, что это невозможно, это безумие. Он последний человек на планете, который стал бы говорить с кем-нибудь по телефону. Особенно о сексе.</p><p>- Ты ощущаешь влечение к этому человеку?</p><p>- Ах, что ж… это… довольно провокационный вопрос. Он тот, кого я вроде бы знаю… и к нему не должно быть никакого влечения.</p><p>- Почему нет?</p><p>- Ммм… Это смущает. Или, может быть, извращенно. Я уже ни в чем не уверена.</p><p>- Не стесняйся. Смущение и извращение это мой хлеб с маслом. И я ведь не знаю, кто ты такая — так что ты можешь рассказать мне об этом, о твоем секрете никто не узнает.</p><p>- Хорошо… просто он… старше меня. Он такого же возраста, что и мой отец.</p><p>- Это так? Чему же он смог тебя обучить?</p><p>- Он учил меня… хмм. Он научил меня определять, когда нужно держать рот на замке.</p><p>- Это тот урок, который большинство никогда не выучит. Я уверен, что он смог оценить наличие такого внимательного ученика.</p><p>- На самом деле, я никогда не нравилась ему и это действительно делает любое влечение к нему настолько неправильным.</p><p>- Я сомневаюсь в том, что все было настолько плохо. О, возможно, что он прочувствовал ваше увлечением им и поэтому не хотел поощрять ничего неподобающего.</p><p>- Нет. Я не понимала тогда на сколько он был сексуален до тех пор, пока не закончила школу. Он просто не взлюбил меня потому, что я была педантичной маленькой зубрилой.</p><p>- Ну что же… сейчас ты вроде исправилась.</p><p>- Только немного, и то это на словах моих друзей. А теперь вы смеетесь надо мной. Это очень обнадеживает.</p><p>- Я не смеюсь над тобой. Я просто считаю твою грубую самооценку забавной. Послушай меня, ты бы хотела воссоединиться со своим преподавателем сегодня вечером?</p><p>- Что?!</p><p>- Я подразумеваю то, что я мог бы сыграть его, а ты могла бы сыграть взрослую ведьму, набравшуюся опыта и мудрости, которая вернулась… вспомни о ее прежней наглости… и загладь свою вину. Давай. Расскажи мне, каким он тебе нравится.</p><p>- Хм… да. Он суров. Требователен. Может быть, даже неприступен.</p><p>- И тебя это заводит?</p><p>- Его интеллект меня заводит. Его… контроль. И, хотя он не любит, чтобы люди видели это, он преданный. Защищающий. Но именно его голос сводит меня с ума. Это… волшебно. Я имею ввиду,  Я имею ввиду, как вокальный мед, пропитывающий трусики, словно магический голос Шер-Хана. Жаль, что я не могу сейчас вернуться и послушать его лекции длиною в несколько часов.</p><p>- И ты говоришь, что я говорю также как он? Как приятно.</p><p>- О, пожалуйста! Не притворяйтесь, что вы не слышал этого раньше. Держу пари, вы самый популярный оператор на «Что хочет ведьма».</p><p>- Я получаю свою долю просьб об этом. Твои трусики действительно сейчас промокли, или это была просто поэтическая вольность?</p><p>- Я… На мне нет никаких трусиков.</p><p>- И в самом деле. Это должно стать интересным окончанием для нашей связи учитель-ученица. Послушайте, мисс… Простите, как бы ты хотела, чтобы я обращался к тебе?</p><p>- Хм… как на счет… мисс Дэшвуд.</p><p>- Мисс Дэшвуд. Очень хорошо. Ответьте мне, мисс Дэшвуд, чтобы вы сказали бывшему профессору, если бы у вас была такая возможность? Будете ли вы столь храбры, чтобы попросить меня прочитать вам хорошую длинную лекцию… пока вы сидите на его лице?</p><p>- Хах! Ну уж нет! Скорее всего, я бы ничего не сказал. Я думаю, что он бы предпочел услышать тишину в моем присутствии.</p><p>- Ты в самом деле была таким раздражающим ребенком?</p><p>- Я уверена в том, что именно так он и думал. Но он трудный человек, ему тяжело угодить.</p><p>- Он разве способен на извинения? Ты могла бы… становись на свои колени и умоляй его о прощении. Возможно он найдет твой ротик более приятным теперь, когда ты к нему привыкла.</p><p>- Я чувствую, что он сможет заколдовать мои губы, даже если я улыбнусь ему.</p><p>- Хорошо, тогда тебе придется просто использовать меня в качестве замены. Я вполне могу поддаться на извинения. Ты хочешь попробовать заслужить мое одобрение?</p><p>- Что у вас сейчас на уме?</p><p>- Где ты сейчас? В своей спальне?</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- На тебе есть что-нибудь?</p><p>- Больше нет.</p><p>- Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала трогать свою киску и закрыла свои глаза.</p><p>- Как вы узнали, что я…?</p><p>- Эта связь вполне очевидна, мисс Дэшвуд… И этот ритм говорит сам за себя. Сейчас же делай так как я говорю и убери пальцы от своего клитора.</p><p>- Серьезно? Я хорошо здесь сама себя использую.</p><p>- У тебя есть время пока я считаю до пять. Один… два…</p><p>- Хорошо, хорошо, останови счет. Моя рука лежит на кровати, мои глаза закрыты.</p><p>- Хорошая девочка. Я хочу, чтобы ты представила себе класс профессора. Он сидит за своим столом, оценивает сочинения, рукава рубашки закатаны по локоть, его лицо напряжено от сосредоточенности. Ты тихо входишь через дверь, одетая в свою самую лучшую мантию. И каблуки. Под мантией ты совершенно голая. Это первый день зимних каникул. В коридорах нет других студентов. Никакого шума. Никаких перерывов. Ты закрываешь за собой дверь. Он поднимает свои глаза, но ничего не говорит, его лицо словно каменное. Ты показываешь ему бутылку вина, которую принесла ему, в качестве рождественского подарка, с его именем на ней. Он кивает, неохотно соглашаясь с этим. Ты подходишь к нему, и, когда ты передаешь ее ему, ваши пальцы соприкасаются, вызывая желание, которое отзывается в твоем животе… и оно распространяется вниз, вплоть до твоей промокшей киски. Он замечает как ты покраснела и спросил: «Вы в порядке, мисс Дэшвуд?». Что ты на это ответишь?</p><p>- Да, сэр.</p><p>- Сэр… Оо, ты очень хорошая девочка, не так ли? Я буду иметь это ввиду. Давайте продолжим, на чем я остановился? Ах, да… он показывает на бутылку в своей руке и язвительно усмехается. «Если вы пришли сюда для того, чтобы подкупить меня алкоголем, то вы опоздали. Я уже ничего не могу сделать с твоими оценками по прошествии стольких лет».</p><p>- Нет, я счастлива тем, что заработала «П».</p><p>- «Тогда что же тебя привело в мой класс?»</p><p>- Я… Я пришла… извиниться за то, что была всезнайкой, сплошным ходячим ужасом, когда училась.</p><p>- «И теперь ты это понимаешь?» Он откидывается назад и рассматривает тебя оценивающим взглядом. «И ты думаешь, что бутылка вина сможет искупить все эти годы пыток надо мной?»</p><p>- Никак нет. Это просто знак благодарности за вашу тяжелую работу… и терпение.</p><p>- «Вы начинаете грубить мне? В середине извинений? Я должен сказать, что вы говорите не очень искренне».</p><p>- Ох, но это не так!</p><p>- «Докажите это».</p><p>- Как?</p><p>- Он делает паузу, задумчиво опускает подбородок и его глаза смотрят прямо в твои. Он проводит большим пальцем по горлышку бутылки, и ты беспомощна, твое лицо пылает от смущения, ты начинаешь морщиться от одной мысли о том, что этот палец может сделать с тобой — что ты сама хочешь, чтобы он сделал с тобой. Он замечает твой румянец. «Я думаю, что есть только один способ доказать мне искренность ваших извинений, и это связано с очень красной задницей. Если бы я не знал вас лучше, мисс Дэшвуд, то я бы заподозрил, что вы пришли сюда сегодня вечером, надеясь именно на это предложение».</p><p>- Нет, сэр. Я клянусь, что не планировала такого.</p><p>- «Тогда посмотри мне в глаза и скажи мне, что ты НЕ нуждаешься в том, чтобы тебя выпороли».</p><p>- …</p><p>- «Я так и подумал. Вы хотите склониться над столом… или вы предпочли бы оказаться на моих коленях?»</p><p>- О, боги… ммм… ваши колени, сэр.</p><p>- Он отодвигается от стола, пока тебе не станет достаточно места, чтобы ты смогла лечь к нему на колени. Твои глаза сразу же опускаются на его промежность, чтобы уловить признак его возбуждения, но в комнате слишком темно,  и поэтому тебе остается лишь догадываться о его истинных намерениях. Он двигается к краю стула и щелкает пальцами в твоем направлении. «Снимите свою мантию и нагнитесь. Хватит тянуть время. У нас нет в распоряжении всей ночи».</p><p>- Я… Я…</p><p>- Что же вы выберете, мисс Дэшвуд? Будете ли вы храбро выполнять то, что он говорит и снимете свою мантию, показывая ему свое обнаженное тело в столь ошеломляющее время? Момент славы, или вы станете возражать? Также вы могли бы признаться в своем трудном положении, признать почему вы пришли в его класс, да к тому же ночью и без одежды под своей лучшей мантией?</p><p>- Я бы… Я бы сняла свою мантию… но я была бы сильно напугана. Возможно, он бы высмеял меня и выгнал из школы.</p><p>- Он вовсе не стал бы вас высмеивать. Он поднимает одну бровь, это его единственная реакция… разве что он протягивает руку, чтобы помочь вам встать на место. Сердце колотится, ты кладешь свою дрожащую руку в его и, медленно… осторожно… располагаешься у него на коленях.</p><p>- Я думаю, что сейчас кончу.</p><p>- Ты вновь себя трогаешь? После того, как я запретил это?</p><p>- Аах! А разве смысл этого не в том, чтобы я получила оргазм?</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>- Нет?</p><p>- Дело в не обычном удовольствии. Как из ряда вон выходящего.  Если бы оргазм был твоей единственной целью, то ты могла бы сама с легкостью позаботиться о себе, в одиночестве, без звонка мне. Но раз уж ты позвонила мне, то я подозреваю, что ты ищешь нечто более существенное. Разве это не точный анализ твоей проблемы?</p><p>- Я думаю, что вы правы.</p><p>- Тогда ты не будешь ласкать себя, пока я не скажу иначе.</p><p>- Но я такая мокрая. Я не хочу, чтобы это просто пропало даром.</p><p>- Я уверяю тебя, что это не так. Но я боюсь, что мои усилия могут быть потрачены впустую. Это моя область специализации, и я не допущу, чтобы кто-то говорил мне, как делать мою же работу. Сейчас… ты хочешь, чтобы я был главным, или ты бы предпочла говорить с одним из других операторов?</p><p>- Я… хочу, чтобы вы были главным.</p><p>- Громче.</p><p>- Я… Мерлиновы штаны… Я хочу, чтобы вы были главным!</p><p>- Хорошо. Мы с тобой на одной волне. Сейчас, скажи, у тебя есть поблизости ненужная подушка?</p><p>- Ах… да.</p><p> Я хочу, чтобы ты положила ее по центру своей кровати и легла на нее, задницей вверх. Я хочу, чтобы ты находилась в такой позиции, что и твоя воображаемая копия.</p><p>- Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я так легла на подушку? Прямо сейчас? Даже, если вы меня не видите?</p><p>- Да. Ты же хочешь быть для меня хорошей девочкой, не так ли?</p><p>- Ох… Да. Подождите секундочку.</p><p>-…</p><p>- Все… Я готова.</p><p>- Твои ноги сведены вместе или раздвинуты?</p><p>- Хм... немного раздвинуты.</p><p>- Идеально. Если твой профессор касается тебя в воображении, то ты можешь коснуться себя таким же образом, но это все. Ты останавливаешься тогда же, когда и он. Вам это понятно, юная леди?</p><p>- Да, сэр.</p><p>- Хорошо. Сейчас… ты лежишь на его коленях, твое обнаженное тело прижимается к его бедрам. Ты можешь чувствовать его тепло через одежду, силу его магии. Рука опускается на твою поясницу и его мизинец оказывается в опасной близости от твоей расщелины. «Я и понятия не имел, что вы такая… каюсь» - тихо проговорил он, любуясь мягкими изгибами твоей задницы. «И как долго тебя мучают извинения?»</p><p>- Годы, сэр.</p><p>- Его рука скользит ниже, задевая изгиб твоей попки, пальцы скользят вдоль твоей щелочки, легко касаясь ее, словно воздух… так, что тебе нужно выгнуться в его прикосновениях, чтобы убедиться, что ты чувствуешь его. Он усмехается и дает тебе шлепок по заднице. Судя по всему, вы уже готовы начать. Вы когда-нибудь бывали в таком положении раньше, мисс Дэшвуд, в ожидании своей порки, растягивая ожидание, не зная чего ожидать?</p><p>- Нет, сэр.</p><p>- Нет? Значит ты в-первые лежишь на чьих-то коленях?</p><p>- Да, сэр.</p><p>- Что ты чувствуешь относительно этого?</p><p>- Я напугана… взволнованна.</p><p>- Я думаю, что мы начнем с хорошей дюжины  в качестве разминки. Раздвинь свои ноги для меня. Поверни стопы внутрь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сжималась.</p><p>- Да, сэр.</p><p>- Вы покраснели, мисс Дэшвуд?</p><p>- Да, сэр.</p><p>- Он несколько раз похлопывает тебя по левой половинке мягкой округлости, склонив свою голову вправо, чтобы рассмотреть розовую полосочку, выглядывающую из-под твоих бедер. Он видит, как там блестит пятно… не то, чтобы он не чувствовал твое возбуждение с тех пор, как ты сняла свою мантию. Ты беспокойно переминаешься своими бедрами, подергиваясь, готовясь к резкому шлепку его голой руки. Но он заставляет тебя ждать. Он намерен вытянуть из тебя дискомфорт и использовать твое смущение в своих интересах. «Ноги шире, мисс Дэшвуд… шире… вот так. Там больше не будет скрываться то, что вы так очевидно хотите показать мне. Сейчас постарайтесь оставаться на месте, если вы сможешь. Я бы не хотел, чтобы мои пальцы… попали не туда». Он резко шлепает тебя по заднице, не так сильно, как ты ожидала, но достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать жжение.</p><p>- Сделать… вы действительно хотите, чтобы я… сделала это?</p><p>- Что, мисс Дэшвуд?</p><p>- Вы хотите, чтобы я… отшлепала сама себя?</p><p>- Дааа, я думаю, что так будет лучше. Нам ведь нужно чем-то занять твои непослушные ручки.</p><p>- Я только…</p><p>-  Не пытайся ударить. Это просто шлепок. Больше поперек, чем вниз. Жестко и быстро.</p><p>- Ладно… хм… Ах, подождите, я могу сделать это лучше. Держите… Ахх!</p><p>- Хорошая девочка. Давайте продолжим. Он испытующе похлопывает тебя по другой половинке, свободной рукой оплетая вокруг талии, чтобы ты крепко сидела у него на коленях… он крепко прижимался к тебе твердым столбом тепла, который стал натягиваться на его брюках. Он спокойно отсчитывает вслух следующий удар: «два».</p><p>- Аргх!</p><p>- И снова на другую сторону.</p><p>- Хах!</p><p>- И еще один.</p><p>- Оу!</p><p>- Быстрее. «Пять».</p><p>- Ах!</p><p>- «Шесть».</p><p>- Ой!</p><p>- «Семь».</p><p>- А!</p><p>- «Восемь, девять».</p><p>- Блять! Ауч!</p><p>- «Следите за языком, мисс Дэшвуд. Лучше нам сделать последнюю еще более тяжелой… Десять».</p><p>- Аааах!</p><p>- Он останавливается и легонько потирает твою задницу, успокаивая жжение, но добавляя пульсирующую жару. Его пальцы скользят по особо чувствительным местам, и вы начинаете задыхаться, когда они опускаются ниже, почти касаясь мокрого изгиба сосредоточенности твоей сексуальности. «Неужели я чувствую это раскаяние, поглаживая ваши бедра, мисс Дэшвуд? Или вы считаете вашу первую порку более приятной, чем болезненной?»</p><p>- Было больно, сэр, но… это было приятно.</p><p>- «Было приятно чувствовать боль?»</p><p>- Это было приятно… пускай я чувствую боль… с вами. Для вебя.</p><p>- Это было не для меня, мисс Дэшвуд. Это было для вас, чтобы сделать явным ваше раскаяние.</p><p>- Да, но ведь это было и для вас тоже. Это было… осознание той боли, которую вы испытали. Это было похоже на то, как будто вы дали мне маленькую часть того, чтобы я держалась. Лишь на секунду.</p><p>-…</p><p>- Сэр?</p><p>-…</p><p>- Сэр? Простите, мне не нужно было говорить этого. Это…</p><p>- Он… он проводит рукой по твоей спине, вдоль позвоночника… твоей шее… зарываясь рукой прямо в твои волосы. Он впивается пальцами в корни волос и поднимает твою голову, его прикосновение нежно, но в тоже время повелительно. «Скажи мне правду, девочка. Зачем ты пришла сюда поздним вечером? Ты хотела что-то исправить? Или ты просто использовала меня, чтобы загладить свою вину за прошлое?»</p><p>- Я… Я хочу вас, сэр.</p><p>- «Ты хочешь меня?»</p><p>- Я так сильно хочу вас. Я хочу… Я хочу того, что я не могу, да и не хочу получать ни от кого другого.</p><p>- «И что же это?»</p><p>- Понимание. Вы понимаете меня, а я понимаю вас. И… вы мне нравитесь. Все в вас. Даже язвительные части. Вы для меня много значите… и еще… я люблю, когда все имеет свой смысл.</p><p>- Вы плачете, мисс Дэшвуд?</p><p>- Простите.</p><p>- Тебе не за что просить прощения.</p><p>- Я и не знала, что все это так продумано… до того момента, пока вы не спросили.</p><p>- Я понимаю… да тут то и говорить не о чем… «Встань на письменный стол».</p><p>- Ч-что?</p><p>- Он берет тебя за бедра и тянет вверх. Отодвигает все работы так, что они падают на пол в беспорядке, затем поднимает тебя так, чтобы ты смогла сесть на стол.</p><p>- Ох.</p><p>- Он кладет тебя на спину и прижимает ноги к груди, располагая свои руки под твоими коленями. «Вы прощены, мисс Дэшвуд. И если что-нибудь смогло бы облегчить мое бремя, то это была бы ведьма с такими же чувствами, как и у вас». Он опускает свою голову и вдыхает аромат твоего возбуждения. Его прерывистый выдох обволакивает теплом твою киску и ты в нетерпении приподнимаешь бедра навстречу к его рту, твои сладкие губки встречаются с его во влажном поцелуе.</p><p>- Ммм!</p><p>- Его язык извивается над твоей щелочкой, и вот он погружается в центр твоего возбуждения. Сместившись вверх, он заставляет истекать соком твое лоно, кружась над твоим клитором… снова и снова.</p><p>- Аах!</p><p>- Он прижимается лицом к твоей киске и, используя свой нос, утыкается им в твой клитор, когда его язык погружается внутрь, трахая тебя… трахая так глубоко, что ты начинаешь думать, будто он хочет попробовать твою матку на вкус.</p><p>- О боги! Я так близко, сэр!</p><p>- Он стонет в твою плоть и под столом быстро расстегивает свои брюки… освобождает свой член с облегченным вздохом… «Аррх! Вы готовы кончить для меня, мисс Дэшвуд?»</p><p>- Да, сэр!</p><p>- «Подожди, пока я не скажу этого слова».</p><p>- Да, сэр!</p><p>- Рыча, он поднимается и проводит кончиком пальца по твоим шелковистым складочкам. Ты чувствуешь его жар и стон, а затем раздвигаешь ноги, чтобы увидеть. Его эрекция бьется в крепком кулаке, толстая и красная, достаточно большая, чтобы заставить твое сердце пропустить удар. Он шлепает тебя скользкой головкой, звук твоего возбуждения настолько неприлично громкий, что ты начинаешь краснеть, как будто тебе вновь семнадцать.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, сэр!</p><p>- Его глаза вспыхивают, пульс учащается, когда он проталкивает свою твердую длину вниз к твоему возбуждению. Он ждет здесь, уютно устроившись самым кончиком в твоем влагалище. Его ладонь опускается на твой бугорок, и он подушечкой большого пальца обводит контуры твоего клитора.</p><p>- О боги!</p><p>- «Сейчас», - шепчет он, входя внутрь, его толщина растягивает тебя, наполняя так полно, что ты начинаешь чувствовать слезы на своем лице. Он смотрит тебе в глаза, его рот приоткрыт, что он начинает задыхаться, переполняясь твоей страстью… мягкое влажно сжатие твоего желания, притяжение настолько сильное, что он думает, что ты никогда не отпустишь его. - «Кончай для меня», - шепчет он, - «Произнеси мое имя. Я хочу, чтобы вся школа узнала, для чего ты пришла сюда сегодня вечером. Скажи им, кто заставляет тебя кричать, кто заставляет тебя…»</p><p>- Аааааах, Северус! ДА! Чееееееерт!</p><p>- «Вот именно, милая. Кончай для меня. Не останавливайся. Никогда блять не останавливайся».</p><p>- Хочу тебя… хочу тебя… больше… Боже! Я…</p><p>- «Я не могу больше сдерживаться. Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя?»</p><p>- Даааааа!</p><p>- «Ты… такая… очень хорошая… девочка!»</p><p>- Ааааах!</p><p>- «Да… Да… Как хорошо! Ааангх… черт».</p><p>- Я… Я больше не смогу кончить!</p><p>- «Все в порядке, милая. Сейчас ты можешь отдохнуть. Ты была совершенна… за гранью совершенства. Черт возьми».</p><p>-…</p><p>- Я слышу, как ты плачешь. Все в порядке. Ты не должна скрывать этого.</p><p>- Это ерунда… Что же я наделала...</p><p>- Что? Что-то не так?</p><p>- Это ведь не правильно, что я хочу кого-то, а этот кто-то не хочет меня! И теперь я знаю это. Я должна жить с этим! Каждый день. Почему вы заставили меня так думать? Я даже думать об этом не хотела! Только не сегодня.</p><p>- Ты действительно не можешь сказать ему, что чувствуешь? Я… в общем, не хочу совать свой нос туда, где ему не место, но я понял, что когда ты звала Северуса во время оргазма, то ты имела ввиду… Северуса Снейпа? Из газет?</p><p>- О боги, боги, боги! Пожалуйста, притворитесь, что вы не слышали этого!</p><p>- Тебе не о чем волноваться. Я обещаю, что не расскажу об этом ни одной живой душе. И ты никогда не называла своего имени. Тут и говорить не о чем.</p><p>- Да… нуу, все равно, я думаю, что мне пора идти.</p><p>- Подожди. Мисс Дэшвуд…</p><p>- Да?</p><p>- Не отказывайтесь от того, чего хотите.</p><p>- Прошу прощения?</p><p>- Время имеет свойство изнашивать даже самые твердые камни. Люди меняются. Разве ты не изменилась с тех пор, как закончила школу?</p><p>- Ну да, конечно.</p><p>- Тогда дайте ему презумпцию невиновности. Вы не можете знать, что жизнь бросила его с того момента, как вы говорили в последний раз.</p><p>- Я… Я подумаю об этом.</p><p>- Не стесняйтесь позвонить мне вновь… если у вас появится необходимость в дальнейшем освобождении. Вы знаете, где меня найти.</p><p>- Да. Спасибо. Я буду… А теперь мне лучше уйти. До свидания.</p><p>- До свидания, мисс Дэшвуд. Позаботьтесь о себе.</p><p>-…</p><p>- Мисс Дэшвуд?</p><p>-…</p><p>- Вы уже ушли?</p><p>-…</p><p>- Да? Даа. Ну что же… если вы собираетесь кончить и убежать, то мне нужно будет договориться о встрече с секретарем в вашем офисе. Извинения имеют гораздо большее влияние, когда они произносятся лично. Не так ли, Министр Грейнджер? Мы сможем обсудить детали завтра. Скажем… часов в восемь? Есть возражения?… Нет? Отлично. На этот раз, я принесу вино… и я также подразумеваю, что это будут ваши извинения.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>